Pokemorph's Inc
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Ok this is the parody itself not a trailer
1. Chapter 1

Pokemorph's Inc.

Chapter One

We arrive in some room as we see a kid in bed and the lights go out.

"Good night, sweetheart." said the Kid's Mom,

"Good night, Mom." said the Kid,

"Sleep tight, kiddo." said the Kid's Dad

A kid is sleeping in his bed as he looks at the closet to make sure nothing appears. He then reacts to what appears to be a monster. But it turned out to be a sweater. The kid goes to bed as a shadow appears looming over the kid. The kid sees it and screams.

"Whoa!" the monster turns out to be a teenager, who had Blue Hair with Brown streak's, he also had green eye's he was wearing Brown Shorts and a Blue shirt. "Oh! Aye! Oh! Oh!" He starts falling over toys and is reacting in pain as he lands on top of jacks.

"Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated," we hear a computer voice.

A wall moves up into the ceiling as we see a studio. We see a woman and other people who appear to be judges.

"All right, Mr. Swamp, is it?" the woman asks.

"Uh... my friends call me Swampert," He corrected her.

"Uh-huh. Mr. Swamp, can you tell me what you did wrong?" the woman asks.

"I fell down?" Swamp shrugged.

"No, no, before that. Can anyone tell me Mr. Swamp's big mistake?" the woman asks. "Anyone?" the woman grunted as pressed a button. "Let's take a look at the tape."

We see a replay of the scene on a TV screen.

"Here we go. Uh, right...puh-puh-puh-puh... Ah! There, see?" she stops the tape and shows Swamp walking into the room with the closet door open. The door. You left it wide open," everyone is awed by what she is talking about. "And leaving the door open is the worst mistake any employee can make because...?"

"Um... it could let in a draft?" Swamp guessed.

"It could let in a child!" a man walks into the studio.

He he had long black hair, blood red eyes, and wearing black weasel armor.

"Oh! Mr. Lucifer!" Everyone gasps.

"There is nothing more toxic or deadly than a human child," Lucifer explained. "A single touch could kill you! Leave a door open and a child could walk right into this factory! Right into the Pokemorph world!"

"I won't go in a kid's room! You can't make me!" said One of the new recruit's

"You're going in there because we need this." said Lucifer as he grabbed a container opened the valve and a terrifing scream was heard, causing everyone to cover their ears

"Our city is counting on you to collect those children's screams. Without scream, we have no power. Yes, it's dangerous work and that's why I need you to be at your best. I need scarers who are confident, tenacious tough, intimidating. I need scarers like...like...Ross D. Heuchan," Lucifer smiled.

We change to a Me sleeping like a dog in a bed I have Purple Hair and Eye's.

"Hey! Good morning, Pokecity," the radio on his nightstand is on. "It's now five after the hour of 7:00 A.M in the big Pokecity. Temperature's a balmy 75 degrees... which is good news for you Snake Pokemorph... and it looks like it's going to be a perfect day."

Standing next to the bed was a creature about the size of a small child, he had pink skin the ear's of a Jigglypuff had Blue Eye's and was wearing Red shoes his name is Kirby.

"…to maybe, hey, just lie in bed, sleep in or simply... work out that flab that's hanging over the bed! Get up, Ross!" Kirby yelled he blows those kinds of horns you blow at a basketball game right in Ross's face.

"WAAHHH!" Ross screamed,

Ross is up all of the sudden and is now doing push ups.

"I don't believe I ordered a wake-up call, Kirby," Ross said.

"Hey! Less talk, more pain, marshmallow boy!" Kirby shouted like an Army commander. "Feel the burn!"

"Marshmallow!? I'm in the fittest of my life!" Ross said.

"Shut up! You call yourself a Pokemorph?" Kirby asked.

Kirby now has Ross running like crazy.

"Scary feet, scary feet, scary feet! Oop! The kid's awake!" Kirby said as Ross falls to the ground. "Okay, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet...kid's asleep!" Ross continues running like crazy. "Twins! In a bunk bed!" Kirby ordered as Ross is roaring from top to bottom.

Kirby has a mask of a kid as Ross tries to scare it.

"Ooh! I thought I had you there. Okay, Ross, here we go. You ready?" he asked as Ross nodded. "Follow it. "Oh! It's over here! Oh, look over there!" Ross continues to follow the mask. "Don't let the kid touch you! Don't let it touch you!

Ross is now pushing stuff around with Kirby on top of them.

"_I don't know, but it's been said I love scaring kids in bed_!" Kirby sang.

Ross is brushing his teeth very fast.

"Come on, fight that plaque! Fight that plaque! Scary people don't have plaque!" Kirby said

Ross is now doing crutches upside down.

"... do you have the power? Do I see power?" Kirby asked as he reacts to what is on TV. "Oh, I don't believe it!"

"I'm not even breaking a sweat," Ross said, thinking Kirby was talking about him.

"Not you! Look! The new commercial's on!" Kirby ran over to get a closer look.

"What?" Ross asked as he falls down.

"The future is bright at Pokemorph, Incorporated," a man's voice is heard on TV.

"I'm in this one! I'm in this one!" Kirby said as he sat in a big chair.

Ross grabs Kirby by the top of his head and moves him to a smaller chair as he sat down the big chair.

"We're part of your life. We power your car. We warm your home. We light your city."

"I'm Pokemorph, Incorporated," we see a woman with blue hair in a blue sundress.

"Hey, look! Marissa!" Ross pointed out.

"Carefully matching every child to their ideal Pokemorph...to produce superior scream refined into clean, dependable energy," the voice continues on. "Every time you turn something on Pokemorph, Incorporated is there."

"I'm Pokemorph, Incorporated!" said another Employee he was wearing a sombrero like a Ludicolo,

"We know the challenge...the window of innocence is shrinking. Human kids are harder to scare," shows a kid all tired watching TV, a caption appears saying, "Not a real child" Now we see Lucifer,

"Of course, P.I. is prepared for the future with the top scarers," said Lucifer, as the TV now shows Ross scaring a kid as Kirby elbows him. "The best refineries and research into new energy techniques."

"Okay, here I come!" Kirby said,

"We're working for a better tomorrow... today!" Ross said on the commercial. The logo appears over Kirby's face.

"We're Pokemorph, Incorporated! We're P. I...Pokemorph, Incorporated," shows the logo up close. "We scare because we care."

Kirby is wide mouthed and is speechless for a second.

"I can't believe it," Kirby squeaked.

"Oh, Kirby..." Ross wanted to comfort him.

"I was on TV!" Kirby cheered. "Did you see me? I'm a natural!" the phone rings and he answers it. "Hello. I know! Hey, wasn't I great? Did the whole family see it? It's your step-sister, Juliet," Kirby said to Ross. "What can I say? The camera loves me."

Ross and Kirby are leaving their home and go on to work.

"I'm telling you, big guy you're going to be seeing this face on TV a lot more often," Kirby bragged.

"Yeah? Like, on PokeCity's Most Wanted?" Ross asked sarcastically.

"You've been jealous of my good looks since the fourth grade, pal," Kirby said. They then passed a pair of Dustox pokemorph's

"Have a good day, sweetie," The Female one said.

"You, too, hon," The Male said.

"Okay, Ross, hop on in," Kirby said walking over to his warp star.

"Nope. Uh-uh. Uh-uh," Ross said as he grabs Kirby.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Where you going? What are you doing?" Kirby asked.

"Kirby, there's a scream shortage. We're walking," Ross announced.

"Walking?!" Kirby gasped.

"Yep." Ross said,

"No, no, no, my baby," Kirby whined.

"Come on. Come on," Ross said.

"Look, she needs to be driven. Bye, baby. I... I'll call you!" Kirby called out to the car. "Hey, genius, you want to know why I use the Warp Star? Huh?"

"Not really," Ross said not caring.

"To fly it! You know, like, in the air? With the Clouds and the fresh air and no walking involved."

"Give it a rest, will you, butterball?" Ross said. "You say that all the time. Come on, you could use the exercise."

"I could use the exercise?!" Kirby asked. "Look at you."

"I'm in a fittest of my life and you're saying I'm fat?" Ross said,

"You have your own climate!" Kirby said as Ross rolled his eyes.

"How many tentacles jump the rope?" They walk by a few kids playing jump rope.

"Morning, Kirby!" one of the kids said,

"Morning, Ross!" said Another Kid,

"Hey! Morning, kids," Ross greeted.

"Hey, kids. How you doing?" Kirby answered.

"Bye, Kirby! Bye, Ross!" the kid looked at them as the kid jump roping loses balance and falls down.

"Hey, hey, hey! Fellas!" an owner of a restaurant a Tangela Pokemorph greets Ross and Kirby.

"Hey, Tony!" Ross greeted him.

"Tony! Ba-da-bing!" Kirby said.

"Tony!" Ross said,

"Hey, Tony!" Kirby said,

"Pow, pow, pow, pow, pow!" Both of them said,

"I hear somebody's close to breaking the all-time scare record," Tony said.

"Ah, just trying to make sure there's enough scream to go around," Ross laughed.

"Hey! On the house!" Tony throws them two apples.

"Hey, thanks!" Ross thanked him.

"Grazie! Ba-da-bing!" Kirby chuckled. as they passed a Muk Pokemorph, he went over a grate causing almost all his sludge to fall away,

"Oh, great," He complained.

"Hey, Stan! Good morning!" Ross waved at a Snorlax Pokemorph.

He walks off.

"See that, Kirby? Stan's walking to work," Ross pointed out.

"Big deal," Kirby rolled his eyes. "Guy takes a few steps, and he's there."

They walk into a huge building with large words saying, "POKEMORPH INC."

"Pokemorph, Inc. Please hold. Pokemorph, Inc. Please hold. Pokemorph, Inc. Please hold." A voice is heard,

"Morning, Ross," one worker greeted Ross.

"Morning, Ricky." Ross said,

"Hey, it's the Heuchster!" said another worker,

"See you on the scare floor, buddy!" Ross greeted all of the workers. "Hey, Marge."

"Hey, how was jury duty?" Kirby asked, another worker,

"Morning, Ross!" Another said,

"Hey!" Ross said as we see a huge amount of Picture's of Ross with Kirby near the Edge of the Picture's for Scarer of the month,

"Hey, it's still leaning to the left."

"It is not!"

Ross and Kirby walked up to two Kids. One was Small, had Brown hair, and was wearing a pink hat and had a huge buck tooth while the other was about the same size except he had a much larger head, he was wearing a red shirt with an atom on it. They were Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron.

"Hey, fellas," Ross greeted the two.

"Hey fella's," Jimmy greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Heuchan!" Timmy said.

"Guys, I told you, call me Ross," Ross reminded them.

"I don't think so. We just wanted to wish you good luck today," Jimmy said giving him a thumbs up.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Kirby walked in. "Come on, get lost, you two. You're making him lose his focus."

"Oh. Sorry," Jimmy's voiced lowered.

"See you later, fellas," Ross said and they left.

"Go get 'em, Mr. Heuchan!" Timmy cheered.

"Quiet! You'll make him lose his focus," Jimmy warned him.

"Oh, no. Sorry!" Timmy panicked.

"Shut up!" Jimmy snapped at him.

We now go to the front desk where we see a girl with Gold blonde with top half tied, light blue eyes, gold hoop earrings, black t-shirt with a black lion head within an orange sun in the middle and the Lion King musical logo, tan skirt with brown leggings, brown belt with lioness head buckle, white socks, and white shoes with gray Nike symbols. This is Alyssalioness94.

"Pokemorph, Inc. Please hold. Pokemorph, Inc. I'll connect you. Mr. Harold is on vacation. Would you like his voice mail?" she said,

Kirby and Ross walked up to the desk.

"Oh, Alyssa," Kirby greeted her all lovingly.

"Hi Kirby!" Alyssa stop to greet Kirby.

"Happy birthday," Kirby said.

"Oh, Kirby, you remembered!" Alyssa was surprised. We see Ross who was a little annoyed by this scene. "Hey, Ross," She greeted him.

"Oh, hey, uh Alyssa," Ross greeted to her as well. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks. So, uh... are we going anywhere special tonight?" Alyssa asks Kirby.

"I just got us into a little place called, um...Louie's Exotic Restaurant."

"Louie's Exotic Restaurant?!" Alyssa gasped. "But it's impossible to get a reservation there!"

"Not for Pink Bear," Kirby said. "I will see you at quitting time and not a minute later."

"Okay, sweetheart," Alyssa answered.

"Think romantical thoughts. _You and me, Me and you, Both of us together_!" Kirby sang.

We are now in a locker room as Kirby and Ross are getting ready for work.

"You know, pal, she's the one," Kirby smiled. That's it. She is the one!"

"I'm happy for you," Ross rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and, uh, thanks for hooking me up with those reservations," Kirby thanked him.

"Oh, no problem. They're under the name Pink Bear," Ross snickered.

"Oh, good ide..." Kirby stopped. "You know, that wasn't very funny." Just as he said that, his locker door slammed in front of him. "What the...?" He opens it again and it slams again. He is wondering who or what is doing it when a face similiar to Ross except he had white hair came out of nowhere he was wearing a Purple trenchcoat and Black jeans his name is Ozzy.

"KIRBY!" Ozzy yelled scaring the crap out of Kirby. "What do you know? It scares little kids and little Pokemorph's."

"I wasn't scared. I have... allergies," Kirby lied as he started sniffing.

"Uh-huh. Sure." said Ozzy

"Hey, Ozzy, save it for the scare floor, will you?" Ross asked.

"I'm in the zone today, Heuchan. Going to be doing some serious scaring. Putting up some big numbers," Ozzy bragged.

"Wow, Ozzy. That's great," Kirby said sarcastically. "That should make it even more humiliating when we break the record first. Ha, ha!"

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. Do you hear that?" Ozzy asked him. "It's the winds of change."

Ozzy walks away as Kirby is all grumpy.

"'You hear it? You hear the winds of change'," Kirby repeated in a rude way. "Oh, what a creep. One of these days, I am really...going to let you teach that guy a lesson."


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemorph Inc

Chapter Two

We now see a Swalot Pokemorph cleaning the floor, he had just finished and was sliding away as Kirby passed carrying a Hard Hat, he was approaching an office where somebody was reading a book named Online Casino's,

"Tsunade it's good to see you again, and who shall Me and Ross be scaring today?" Kirby asked as he was about to take some files, when Tsunade stopped him,

"Kirby you didn't file your paperwork last night," Tsunade said,

"Oh that darn paperwork wouldn't it be easier if it all just blew away," Kirby said, and then Tsunade gave Kirby her most deadlist Glare,

"Don't let it happen again!" Tsunade said,

"Yes well..uh I'll try to be less careless," Kirby said as he took the files and entered the scarefloor,

"I'm watching you Kirby! Always watching!" Tsunade said,

"Boy she's nut's!" Kirby said as he put on the Hard Hat,

"All scarefloor's are now active, Assistants please report to your stations," said Alyssa over the intercom,

Kirby then picked up a Scream Container, and attached it to his station, then he took the card for the first kid and swiped through the machine, a few second's later and a yellow door entered the scarefloor, all around Kirby the other assistant's where entering their first door's, Kirby's had stopped right above his station which raised up picked up the door, and brought it in position meanwhile the same thing was happening with the other assistant's, with their first door's ready, the huge screen then showed a map of the human world, and then walking over was a Chatot Pokemorph,

"Ok people Eastern Seaboard coming online! We got Pokemorph's coming out," He said, as the room darkened except for the spotlight's for each door, meanwhile in a kinda slow motion all the Pokemorph's where entering the Scarefloor, meanwhile also on the scarefloor was Jimmy and Timmy, who where near some kind of machine,

"Man their so awesome!" said Jimmy, finally each Pokemorph reached their station and faced the door's like a platoon of Soldier's, and the Assistant's help them prepared, Ross simply cracked his knuckle's, a Zangoose Pokemorph had his claw's sharpened, a Feraligator Pokemorph was biting through a steel pipe, Meanwhile Ozzy was practising his camoflage, A Typloshion Pokemorph started to burn his fire quill's while a Scyther Pokemorph was having his Scythe's Polished, then the Huge Screen showed everyone's Scare rank, in second was Ozzy and in first was Ross, Ross trying to be a good sport faced Ozzy,

"Hey may the best Pokemorph win!" Ross said,

"I plan to," said Ozzy, as a bell sounded the standby alert, and the assistant's activated the door's,

"We are on in . 3. 2. 1!" yelled the Chatot Pokemorph, as the standby sign changed to Scare, with that the Pokemorph's got to work,

"Your the Man! Your the Man!" said Kirby, as Ross entered the door, soon all the pokemorph's where in, Kirby then heard a scream from door, then checked the Scream container as it was filled full, and then Ross exited the kid room,

"Oh I'm feeling good today Kirby!" Ross said as his score got higher,

"Way to go Ross another Door coming right up!" said Kirby as the door was sent back, Next Ozzy exited his kid's room, but his score was barely raised,

"Your still behind Ozzy, hey maybe I should..." said his assistant named Charlie,

"Just get me another door!!" yelled Ozzy,

"Ah the door yes! The Door!" said Charlie, meanwhile all the Pokemorph's where working hard, all around new door's where coming in, and more Kid's where screaming, as Chatot was monitering this Lucifer approached him,

"Well Jim, what's the damage so far?" Lucifer asked,

"We may actually make our target today sir," said Jim with a smile,

"Yeah first time in a month!" Lucifer said, we then saw one of the assistant seeing the scream container filled up but then immediatly dropped to empty, then rushing out of the door was the Zangoose Pokemorph,

"What happened?" the Assistant asked,

"The kid almost touched me! She got this close to me!" He said,

"She wasn't scared of you!? She was only Six!" the assistant said,

"I could have been killed! I could have DIED!" He yelled and his assistant slapped him to snap him out,

"Keep it together man!" The assistant said as he whistled over to Timmy and Jimmy,

"Hey we got a dead door here!" he called, quickly Jimmy and Timmy, wheeled over the machine, and taped up the door,

"We've lost 58 door's this week sir," said Jim,

"Oh kid's these day's, they jsut don't scare like they used to!" said Lucifer,

"Let her rip!" said Timmy, as the machine practically shredded the door to piece's,

As they Pokemorph's kept on working, Ozzy was just coming back from a succesful scare when Charlie smiled,

"Sir," He said,

"What?" Ozzy asked, Charlie pointed at the screen,

"Look," He said, Ozzy looked at the screen which showed his scare score was higher than Ross's,

"Attention we have a new scare leader Ozzy!" said Alyssa, as the other assistant congratulated Ozzy they noticed a huge Buzz, from Kirby and Ross's station, somehow Ross and Kirby managed to get 15 full bottles, Ross had come back cracked his knuckle's,

"Slumber party," Ross said, that had Immediatly put him back in first place,

"Never mind!" said Alyssa, the assistant's Immediatly, rushed over and congratulated Ross, even Lucifer came to congratulate him,

"Well Ross that was very Impressive!" said Lucifer,

"Oh just doing my job Mr Lucifer, of course I learnt from the best!" Ross said tryign to be modest, as they both chuckled and Ozzy glared at Charlie,

"If I don't see a new door in my station in five second's I will personally send you through the door shredder!" yelled Ozzy, meanwhile a Teddiursa Pokemorph, had just activated a new door for his partner,

"Hey Kirby nice job those number's are pretty sweet!" He said,

"Are they, I haven't really noticed, oh how's your big brother doing!" Kirby asked,

"He's doing great It's great workign with family," He said, as his scare partner an Ursaring Pokemorph just exited the room,

"Keep the door's coming Bob! I'm on a roll today!" He said,

"Pete and I are a great team!" said Bob when suddenly he noticed on Pete's back was a human sock,

"(Gasps) 23-19! We have a 23-19!" Bob yelled, Jim quickly rushed over to a huge button and slammed it down causing an alarm to siren,

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" as a camera homed in on the sock on Pete's back,

"Pete Ursa! Please remain motionless! Prepare for Decontamination!"said a voice, almost Immedialy coming out of the window's was many creature,

"Oh not the Black Arm's!" said Lucifer, as the Black Arm poured into the Factory,

"Move! Move! Move!" yelled one of them as they surrounded Pete's and slowly with a pair of tong's picked up the sock,

"Stand back! Careful," said another Black Arm as he placed the sock on the floor, then two more sealed it inside a metal dome, then they pressed a button activating a contained explosion destroying the sock,

"All clear situation is normal prepare for Decom!" said A Black Arm,

"Phew thank's guy's that was close!" said Pete, as suddenly they shaved his fur off and pulled off some sort of scab, and you can guess that was painful.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemorph Inc

Chapter three

After that little fiasco, the scarefloor was shutdown for half an hour and Lucifer wasn't happy,

"An entire scarefloor out of commision! What else can go wrong?" Lucifer said he headed for the coffee machine, as Ross followed him carrying a bottle of root beer,

"Oh what a day!" Lucifer said,

"Your just going through a rough time sir, everyone knows you will get us through it!" Ross said trying to help,

"Tell that to the BOD's, (Sighs) Ross this company has been in my family for three generation's, I would do anything to keep it from going under!" said Lucifer, as he poured a cup of coffee,

"So would I sir," Ross said, as he took a drink of his root beer,

"Say I could use your help with something," Lucifer said,

"Sure sir," Ross said,

"You see we hired some new recruit's and frankly their..." said Lucifer,

"Inexperienced," Ross finished,

"Yes, and maybe tommorow you could give them a demonstration, show them what it take's to be the best," Lucifer said,

"I'll start off with the good old Lucifer jump and growl, RAHHHHHHH!" Ross yelled, causing Lucifer to drop his cup of coffee,

"Hahahah! That's my boy!" said Lucifer, later on late in the afternoon, it was quitting time,

"Let's go guys all door's must be returned, no exceptions!" said Jim, as all the door's where sent back,

"Whoa, I haven't seen anything like this your on a roll!" said Kirby, as he gave me a file to sign,

"Another day like this and the scare record is in the bag!" Ross said, with that everyone headed to the locker room,

"And if dinner wasn't enough, I'm taking her to a monster truck rally later," Kirby said, talking about his date,

"Yeah I'm happy for you!" Ross said sarcastically,

"So what about you?" Kirby asked,

"I'm gonna head home and get some more training in!" Ross said,

"Again!? Their's more to life than scaring, hey Ross got any Odourent?" asked Kirby,

"Uh sure I got smelly garbage, or old dumpster," Ross said,

"You got low tide?" Kirby asked,

"Nope," Ross said,

"How about wet dog?" Kirby asked,

"Yep stink it up," Ross said, later at the reception, everyone was leaving,

"You know I am so romantic sometime's I should just marry myself," Kirby said,

"Give me a break!" Ross said,

"What a night of romance I got ahead of me tonight it's only about me and Alyssa," Kirby said,

"Whoo the love boat's about to set sail, cause I gotta tell ya buddy that face of her's just make's my heart go...YIkes!" Kirby said, as appearing from out of nowhere was Tsunade,

"Hello Kirby fun filled plan's for tonight?" Tsunade asked,

"Well as a matter of fact..." Kirby said but Tsunade Interrupted,

"And I'm sure you filed your paperwork correctly...for once," She said, as Kirby said nothing,

"Your stunned silence if very reassuring," said Tsunade, after she left Kirby paniced

"Oh no my scare report's I left them on my desk, and if I'm not at the restaurant in five minute's they'll give my table away, what am i gonna tell...Alyssa!" Kirby said, Alyssa now appeared in front of him,

"hey Kirby ready to go," She said,

"Uh do I ever but you see...I uh," Kirby stammered,

"It's just I forgot soem paperwork I needed to file Kirby was reminding me, thank's buddy!" Ross said,

"I was, I mean I was yeah!" Kirby said,

"Oh ok, let's go then," Alyssa said,

"Coming (Whispering: Thanks Ross, their on my desk, the pink one's go to Accounting, the blue one's go to purchasing, and the yellow's go to raising of profit, leave the pewter)" Kirby said, as he and Alyssa headed off, Ross then headed back to the scarefloor,

"Let's see the blue go to raise and the yellow go to purchasing, no blue to purchasing and yellow to raise, man I have no idea was pewter is," Ross said, as he lifted some file's,

"Oh that's pewter!" Ross said, he turned around and noticed a door still active, it was white and had pink flower's on it,

"Um hello anyone, their a door here," Ross called out but no one was around, appraoched the control panel and was about to hit the eject button when he thought maybe some one was still inside scaring the kid, better to be safe than sorry, was quickly peeked into the room, and saw nothing except for toy's,

"(Whisper: Psst, hey anybody scaring in here, hello hey,)" Ross said, with nobody in he closed the door, thinking about why this door wasn't returned, when he felt a tapping on his left leg, he looked down and saw, a ten year old girl, she had silver hair, Ice Blue eye's, and was wearing a simply white gown,

"Hi," she said,

"Whoa!" Ross said, as he tripped on his feet, A Human, what was a human doing out!?

"I gotta put you back," Ross said, as he picked her up and put her back in her bedroom, but he wasn't looking and tripped on a bunch of her toys, Ross then noticed someone was coming, and quickly ran to the locked room, and just in time as the person coming in was Ozzy, he was pushing a trolley full of scream container's, up to the door, meanwhile Ross was trying to get rid of the toy's, when he saw to his luck an opened locker, quickly he stuff all the toy's inside the locker and slammed it closed,

"Phew!" Ross said as he walked away not noticing the girl clinging to his back, for a few second's,

"Wah! Whoa, ahh!" Ross yelled as he did he noticed, an empty Bag, and quickly scooped her into the bag, and dashed back to her door, but just as he was about to touch the door, it started turning, and coming out was Ozzy, he had a confused expression on his face, but shoke it off and pressed the eject button sending the door away, and revealing where Ross was hiding luckly Ozzy didn't noticed as he walked away, Ross then noticed that the only way to put the kid back was gone, with a paniced look he dashed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemorph Inc

Chapter four

Meanwhile we find ourselves at Louie's restaurant where a strange creature was chopping up some kind of meat, we now turn to Kirby and Alyssa, who where just talking right know,

"I have to say Kirby, I've been on alot of birthday's but this is the best one I have been to," Alyssa said, but Kirby was just staring at her,

"What are you looking at?" She asked,

"Oh I'm just thinking about when we first met, how beautiful you are," Kirby said causing Alyssa to blush,

"Oh well I'm not that special," Alyssa said trying to be modest,

"Nonsense, when some of the guys asked me who's the most perfect Pokemorph in the world, do you know who I said?" Kirby said,

"What did you say?" Alyssa asked, suddenly Kirby noticed My face through the window,

"I said...Ross?" Kirby said,

"Ross?" Alyssa said,

"Oh nono, I wasn't saying that!" Kirby said, suddenly Ross appeared at the table still carrying the bag,

"Hey guys, don't worry about me, I just gotta order something, and I'll be gone," Ross said, he then sat next to Kirby, then lifted a menu, so He could talk to Kirby,

"What are you doing here!?" Kirby asked,

"I went back to get your paperwork and their was a door!" I said,

"What!?" Kirby whispered, quickly he faced Alyssa and silently said 'One second'

"A door!?" Kirby said,

"Ozzy was in it!" Ross said,

"Wait a minute Ozzy, (Gasps) That Cheater he's trying to boost his number's!" Kirby said,

"Their something else, Ook-lay in the Ag-Bay!" Ross whispered,

"What?" Kirby said,

"Look in the Bag!" Ross said Kirby looked under the table,

"What bag?" Kirby said that's when Ross saw that the Bag was gone, suddenly Kirby mouth became agape and he turned Ross's head to the Bag which was moving,

"Dah! Ok gotta go, nice talking to you, Happy Birthday Alyssa!" Ross said as he dashed away to get the bag,

"Kirby what's going on?" Alyssa asked,

"Alyssa you gotta understand," Kirby said suddenly the Human Girl was able to push the bag off her head, "I gotta...DO SOMETHING!!" Kirby yelled as he ran off to,

"Kirby!" Alyssa called out, meanwhile a bunch of Pokemorph, where having dinner while another one was getting ready to take a picture,

"Ok and smile!" He said suddenly the Human was on his head causing them all to scream,

"Ah! A kid!" He screamed the Girl then landed right on the stage,

"Boo!" She said and that did it,

"AHHHHHHHAHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they ran to the nearest exit, the wave of people caused Alyssa to be forced out of the Restaurant,

"Kirby!" She said, suddenly the owner Louie dialled a phone number,

"Their a Kid here! A HUMAN Kid!" Louie yelled, suddenly Kirby found an Empty Box, meanwhile The Girl had just walked over to Ross,

"Yah!" Ross yelled when Kirby scooped Her up with the Box,

"Come on!" Ross said as they both ran out of the restaurant not realising they left the Pokemorph Inc Bag, now outside it was Pandemonuim,

"Let's get outta here!" Kirby said, suddenly Helicopter's arrived at the scene it was the Black Arm's luckily Ross and Kirby got away in time, when suddenly a voice stopped Kirby,

"Kirby, Kirby!" Alyssa called out,

"(Gasps) Alyssa!" Kirby said.

"Come with me please," said a Black Arm, as he hurried Alyssa away from the scene like the rest of the Pokemorph,

"Hey get you hand's of Alyssa!" Kirby yelled, but Ross grabbed him and Ran off,

"All clear prepare for Demontamination!" said another Black Arm, as Ross and Kirby ran down a street,

"Well how can this day get any worse!" Kirby yelled, when suddenly a huge dome of weird energy appeared where the Restaurant was, as the two friend's stared.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemorph Inc

Chapter Five

Suddenly the word "Kid-tastrophe" appeared showing it was a New's report, a Lourdred Pokemorph, was the reporter,

"We interrupt this broadcast with this important New's flash their has been a child security breach for the first time in Pokemorph history," He said we change to a black arm being interviewed,

"We can neither confirm or deny the presense of a human child here tonight," He said, we now turn to a Machoke Pokemorph,

"Well the kid flew in the air, and blasted a car with it's laser vision," He said, (Yeah right!) Next was a gulpin pokemorph,

"I tried to run but it picked me up with it's mind power's and shoke me like a doll!" He said, now we see a Mr Mime Pokemorph with Lourdred,

"It's my professianable opinion that now's the time to PANIC!!" He yelled, suddenly the TV tipped over, showing the Human Girl,

"Oop's," She said we now turn to Ross and Kirby, Kirby was wearing a scuba mask, flipper's and oven mitt's,

"AHHH!" They both screamed as they hid behind the chair, (I know Embarrsing)

"Boo!" She said causing them to scream again, they then pulled the window curtain's down so the Black Arm's couldn't see, Kirby then noticed She was going for his Cd's,

"Nononono Don't touch those!" Kirby said, but she pulled one out and they all fell down, "Oh those where in alphbetacal order," Kirby then took off his scuba mask,

"It's ok as long as she dosen't come near us we are ok," He said when The girl accidentally sneezed onto his face, "Dah!" Kirby then using a disinfectant sprah got some in his eye's, "AHHHHHHH!!" Next I was on my chair when I noticed She was pointing at Kirby's toy Pikachu,

"You want this, fetch!" Ross said, tossing it away, she picked it up and hugged it,

"No! No one touches Pika-chan!" Kirby said but The girl started to tear up and Ross knew what was coming,

"Kirby give her the toy," Ross said, Kirby then realised what he had done,

"Oh no," Kirby said and with that She started to cry now when you cry you scream a little and with a room filled with Scream powered item's it cause's a flash of power, causing the Black Arm Helicopter's to look their way,

"Dah make her stop Ross!!" Kirby yelled, Ross then picked up the Pikachu toy, and tried to calm her down,

"Hey do you see the Pikachu, the cute Pikachu, he's not crying and neither should you, or we'll be in trouble cause their gonna find us," Ross said in a singsong kinda voice and it calmed Her down, which caused the Black Arm Copter's to turn away,

"Good Ross keep it up," Kirby said, suddenly She hugged the toy but I was still holding it so she touched me, causing me to accidentaly send the toy flying on reflex causing her to start crying again,

"Ah she touched me!" Ross said,

"Ross the toy, the toy! Give her the..." Kirby in mid talk tripped, rolled over into the tipped over bin, and was slammed on the head with a speaker, this caused The girl to started laughing, causing a massive power surge through the entire block and overloaded all the Electric's in the room,

"What was that?" Ross asked, Kirby still stuck hopped over,

"I have no idea but it would be really great if it never did it again," Kirby said She then started to giggle But Ross shushed her and she smiled,

Later She was drawing some Picture's, While Kirby was thinking something over, with the Electric's out they had to switch to Candle light, As The girl drew picutre's our was eating some of the candy we left nearby, Ross was panicing, again,

"How could I do this how could I be so stupid! This could destroy the company" Ross said,

"The company!? Who care's about the company what about us! That THING is a killing machine!" Kirby said, but she was peacefully drawing picture's, "I bet she waiting for us to fall asleep and then wham, oh we are easy target's my friend, but don't worry I got a plan, using mainly spoon's we dig a tunnel under the city and release her into the wild," Ross just stared,

"Spoon's?" He asked, Kirby then crumpled the paper,

"That's I'm outta idea's we're doomed, Slingshot, to suspicous, Huge Wooden horse to greek, Hot air baloon, to Team Rocket!" said Kirby as he rambled, Ross noticed the girl was yawning,

"Uh Kirby I think she's getting tired," Ross said,

"Well why don't you fine her some place to sleep...WHILE I THINK OF A PLAN!" Kirby yelled, With that using gloves Ross carried The girl into his room,

"Ok now where do you sleep?" Ross asked himself, he then noticed that She had climbed into his bed, "No that's my bed..." Ross seeing the kid's smile, gave in, "(Sighs) Fine the chair's more comfortable anyway," As Ross started to leave the room, The girl started to get scared and was staring at Ross's closet door,

"It's just a closet, go to sleep," Ross said suddenly she showed him a picture of a familiar face, "Hey that look's like Ozzy, Ozzy's your Pokemroph, you think he's gonna come out of the closet and scare you. oh boy how do I say this, um its empty see," As Ross opened the door, "No Pokemorph in here!" But the Girl was still nervous,

"OK how about I stay here until you fall asleep," Ross said,

"You. Go to sleep," Ross said pretending to snore causing Her to giggle and finally fall asleep, with that Ross left the room, but now before wondering if Lucifer was wrong Kid's aren't toxic.


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemorph Inc

Chapter Six

Ross who had just left his Room, decided to tell Kirby what was on his mind,

"Hey Kirby, this might sound weird but I don't think that kid's dangerous," Ross said,

"Oh well, inthat case let's keep it, I alway's wanted a pet THAT COULD KILL ME!" said Kirby, when suddenly Ross got an idea,

"Hey Kirby why don't we send her back through her door," Ross said,

"What?" Kirby asked,

"Think about it, we send her back it's like it never happened, everything goes back to normal!" Ross said, but kirby only stared,

"Is that a joke tell me your joking," Kirby said, Ross only shrugged his shoulder's saying why not, "Ross after all of this I have been very forgiven, till now but that is a terrible idea, what do we walk right into the public with the kid, and then we waltz up to the factory right!" while Kirby was ranting Ross then saw the chair's cover and thought of an idea,

"I can't believe we are waltzing right up to the factory!" said Kirby, they had used the chair's cover and a few other thing's to make the Kid look like a Jigglypuff,

"Ross, a mop some chair fabric are not gonna fool anyway, just of a few Pokemorph's will ya, Gyrados, Slaking, Abomasnow, they all have one thing in common, BANISHMENT, we could be next," Kirby said,

"Don't panic, we can do this," Just as Ross said that when they entered the factory, they both gasped the entire place was crawling with Black Arm's,

"The Boss, want's this place dusted for print's," A Black Arm said to another,

"I got a good view from here," said another one,

"A little lower," another one said, as they where searching for the kid, we now see 5 Black Arm's, talking with Lucifer,

"This was recovered at the scene!" A black arm said, showing Lucifer the Pokemorph Inc Bag Ross and Kirby left behind

"Don't panic!" Ross said,

"I am not panicing!" Kirby said, as they glared at each other, they noticed The Kid was skipping right over to Lucifer!

"Could be contaminated!" Another Black Arm said,

"Gentlemen safety is our number one concern," Lucifer said, the Kid tapped his leg, "Please not now, oh hello little one where did you come from?"

"Mr Lucifer!" Ross said, as He picked the kid up,

"Haha! Ross is this one your's," Lucifer asked,

"Oh no, she's one of my Cousin's sister's!" Ross said,

"Yeah it's bring a relative to work day," Kirby said,

"Hmm must have missed a memo, well Ross can you come over to the training room, after lunch and give us the scare demo," Lucifer said,

"OH! You see sir," Ross said but he couldn't finish,

"Uh Mr Lucifer can we speak with you?" asked the Black Arm,

"Yes I'm coming, I'll see you this afternoon Ross, that if these Men don't shut us down!" Lucifer said, as he walked off,

"Oh boy!" Ross said,

"Oh well that's great, we can bring your cousin's sister along to she'll be a big hit!" Kirby said as they walked away into the locker room,

"Alright now all we gotta do is send her home, so Ross you wait here with her, while I get her Door card," Kirby said,

"But Kirby she can't stay here this is the men's room," Ross said, but Kirby only stared,

"That's the weirded thing I have ever heard look she like's it here she dancing, not I'll be right back!" Kirby said as he walked off, With that She was still dancing,

"Ha, that a cute dance it's almost like you have to go...oh!" Ross said, realising, later She was in the bathroom, while Ross was waiting outside, after about 2 minute's a flush was heard,

"Um your finished right," Ross asked, just as He was about to knock the door,

"Boo," She was in another cubicle, giggling,

"He your pretty good!" Ross said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemorph Inc

Chapter Seven

While Ross and the Kid where playing hide and seek, Kirby was near the office where Tsunade was, he hoped she was in a good mood,

"Relax, relax," Kirby said to himself as he approached the office,

"Tsunade, my you look great today, that a new haircut, is that a new haircut, it's gotta be a new haircut or something...uh!" Kirby stopped because he couldn't think of anything, so he decided to cut to the chase, "Listen I need a favor, Ozzy was here last night out on the scare floor, I really need the key to the door he was using," Kirby said but Tsunade only shuffled some Files like a deck of card's,

"Well ain't that nice, but guess what you didn't file your paperwork!" Tsunade said,

"Wh-wh-wh-what, the paperwork," Kirby said,

"This office is now closed," Tsunade said slamming the metal window cover down,

"YOW!!" Kirby screamed, we now turn back to the Bathroom, where Ross and the Kid where playing Hide and Seek,

"Ready or not here I come! I'm getting warmer, any second now, Fe, Fi, Fo..." Ross started,

"What are you doing!?" Kirby asked,

"Um I'm looking for the kid," Ross said,

"You lost her!?" Kirby yelled,

"No I didn't she..." I started to say when She ran into the Bathroom, hugged my leg in a viper's grip, "Here she is," she started to cry,

"Hey what's the matter?" Ross asked, when the heard shouting,

"I told you I don't know anything!" A familiar voice is heard,

"(Gasps) Ozzy quick Hide!" Kirby said as all three of us quickly hid in a Bathroom stall, just then Ozzy entered the bathroom, as he started to wash his hand's, he seemed to sense someone was watching when Charlie ran into the Bathroom holding a newpaper,

"Ozzy! Glad I found you what are we going to do about the CHI-!" Charlie said but Ozzy covered his mouth, then activating his camoflague, for five seconds nothing happened, then Ozzy slammed one of the cubicle doors open, he then slammed then one by one but just when he was about to slam open the one our heroes where hiding in Charlie showed him the newpaper.

"The Front Page! It's on the Front Page, the child the one you where after!" Charlie said panicing,

"Will you be quiet! You don't think I'm aware of the situation! I was up all night looking for that brat!" Ozzy said, angry,

"Well from what I can guess the child may have ESCAPED!!" Charlie yelled,

"Well until we're 100% sure, we are going to act like nothing's wrong, you handle the machine, I'll take care of the brat, and when I find whoever let her out, their DEAD!!" Ozzy yelled slamming the cubicle open luckily he was too angry to notice Ross and Kirby,

"Why are you still here move, MOVE!!" Ozzy yelled again as he and Charlie left the bathroom,

"I think their gone," Ross whispered, suddenly Kirby slipped and landed right in the toliet,

"Eww!" The Kid said.


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemorph Inc

Chapter Eight

Ross and Kirby where walking across the hall, Kirby's left foot had what looked like a piece of toilet paper stuck to it. While Ross was carrying the Kid.

"This is bad very, very bad!" Kirby said, panicing about Ozzy's death threat,

"What were they talking about a machine?" Ross asked,

"WHO CARES!" Kirby yelled, "We have to send the kid back quick or else if Ozzy dosen't kill us the Black Arms will!"

"Don't panic, remember we are just two guys going to work, we'll blend right in," Ross said, as they walked into the scare floor,

"Morning guys!" Ross said,

"Hey how's it's going," Kirby said, as they nonchalantly walked to their station.

"You have her card key right?" Ross whispered,

"You relax will ya, I said I would get her card key, and now I have her card key," Kirby said as he snatched a random card key, he swiped it into the machine, as the door started to be transported to them, "Ok here we go," Ross then turned to the Kid,

"Take care of yourself, and try not to run into anymore closet's," Ross said, as the door appeared but Ross quickly knew it wasn't her's it was a simple Brown Wooden door, "Kirby that's not her door,"

"What do you mean of course it's her door, it's her door," Kirby said, but Ross shook his head,

"No her door was white and had flower's on it," Ross said,

"No it must have been dark last night, because this is her door," Kirby said as he opened the door, and Yodelling is heard, Kirby then faced the Kid,

"Hey hear that sound's like fun in there ok kid, send a letter sometime to Kirby "You've got your life back lane" Kirby said,

"Huh?" She asked, before Kirby could say anything else Ross shutted the door,

"Kirby this isn't Hikari's door," Ross said folding his arms,

"Hikari? What's Hikari?" Kirby asked, Ross pointed at a necklace Hikari was wearing showing her name,

"She was wearing that necklace with her name, so I decided to call her that, is there a problem?" Ross asked,

"Ross you should not get into a naming base's cause if you do you'll start getting attached, not put her back where she came from, OR SO HELP ME!" Kirby said when we both noticed that our argument had got everyone's attention, quickly we thought of a cover,

"Oh hi," Kirby said, "We where just rehearsing a company play called, 'Put her back where she came from, or so help me' eheh, it's a musical," Kirby said, as he started to sing and dance, "And cut! Hehe, it's still a work in progress," Luckily that got everyone bored as they got back to work,

"Ross, I'm not fooling around, now put her back..." Kirby said when they both noticed that Hikari was gone!

"Where'd she go!?" Ross said,

"I don't believe this! She got away from you again!" Kirby yelled. But stopped suddenly,

"Wait a minute the sun's coming up, this is great, haha, she's gone!" Kirby cheered but, Ross didn't care as he rushed off to find Hikari,

"Ross, wait, not when we're so close to breaking the record, someone else will find her, it will be their problem not our's, She's out of our hair!" Kirby said, as They bumped into Ozzy,

"What are you two doing?" He asked,

"Uh nothing," Kirby said,

"Can it, puffball!" Ozzy said before calming down, "So what do you think of that kid getting out Heuchan pretty crazy huh?" He asked,

"Oh yeah crazy," Ross said, as Ross noticed Hikari walking down a hall,

"Word on the street is, the kid's been traced back to the factory, you seen anything?" Ozzy asked, and Kirby decided to intervene,

"No, why would we be involved, but I would put my money on Waxford," Kirby said pointing at an Unknown Pokemorph,

"Waxford?" Ozzy asked,

"Yeah I mean he has that shifty eye," Kirby said, luckily Ozzy bought it and stomped over to him. When suddenly Kirby noticed that Ross was gone as well.

"OH COME ON!!" He yelled catching someone's attention.

"KIRBYY!!!" A very familiar voice scream's, Kirby turns around to see a very angry Alyssa.

"Oh no.." Kirby said.


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemorph Inc.

Chapter Nine.

As Alyssa stomped over to Kirby who started sweating.

"Last night was the worst night of my life bar non!" She said.

"I thought you where a friend, but you just abandened me at that restaurant!" Alyssa said, Kirby however notice that Ozzy glanced at the newspaper in his hands, widened his eyes before glaring at Kirby.

"Uh Alyssa don't worry I'll make it up too you, but I need to find Ross!" Kirby said before running off.

"HEY!" Alyssa yelled as the camera showed that Ozzy had vanished.

(Meanwhile)

As I quickly dashed down the hall, I saw Hikari go around a bend, just as I was about to go after her two Black Arms showed

"Hey you halt! He's the one right?" The one on the right asked.

"Yeah, can I have an autograph?" The Left one asked, causing Me to sigh in relief.

"Sure," I said as I signed it I noticed a sign for the hall Hikari took marked Trash Disposal. As Soon as the Black Arms disappeared from Sight, I quickly dashed off.

"Hikari!!" I yelled going down the path not noticing her going another way.

(Meanwhile)

In another part of the Factory. Kirby was running as fast as his stubby legs could.

"Breath! Breath!!" He kept sayng to himself as he stopped right next to a painting of Lucifer when the eyes suddenly blinked as Ozzy came into view.

"AHHH!" Kirby screamed as Ozzy slammed him into a wall.

"ALRIGHT! Where is the kid!?" Ozzy demanded.

"Kid!? Heh, what kid?" Kirby said trying to act dumb. Suddenly Ozzy got it.

"It's here in the factory isn't it?" Ozzy asked.

"OK first off it is a She, and second non of this would have happened if you hadn't cheated last night!" Kirby said.

"CHEATING I...cheating right, ok I know how we can fix this, what happens when the whistle blows in five minutes?" Ozzy asked.

"Uh I get a time out?" Kirby said.

"Everyone goes to lunch! Which means the care floor will be?" Ozzy asked.

"Painted?" Kirby asked. As Ozzy grabbed.

"EMPTY! It will be empty you idiot! See that clock? When the big and little hands are pointing up the girls door will be in MY station! But when the big hand points down. The door will be gone! You have till then to put the kid back got it?" Ozzy said as Kirby nodded.

(Meanwhile)

Hikari still in her disguise except is was missing a fake eye walking along the hall when she bumped into three Kid Pokemorphs a Chimchar, Piplup and Turtwig Pokemorphs,

"Oh sorry," Hikari said.

"Well hello there who are you?" A Blissey Pokemorph said.

"Uh my names is uh Kirby!" She said with a smile.

(Meanwhile)

I had just got into the trash disposal room, when I walked in I saw a whole bunch of Trash being squashed, which caused me to faint, the I saw them being chopped by huge blades, causing me to faint again, and then I saw a cube of trash which seemed to have a piece of Hikari's disguise. When I saw that...I fainted again.


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemorph Inc.

Part 10!

As Kirby dashed down the path. Trying to find his friend.

"ROSS!!!" Kirby yelled, as he entered the locker room, he saw Bob and Pete!

"Hey you two seen Ross?" He asked.

"Nope sorry," Pete said.

"Oh ROSS!" Kirby yelled dashing off.

"Boy, Kirby looks like he's in trouble," Pete said opening his locker when all the kid toys Ross stuffed in last night came pouring out!

"(Gasps) 23-19!! We have a 23-19!!" Bob yelled as a swarm of Blacks suddenly appeared.

"On dear!" Pete said as the Black Arms dogpiled him.

"ROSS!!" Kirby yelled again until he saw me, carrying a cube of garbage.

"ROSS! I found us a way out, but we gotta be fast! Where's Hikari?" Kirby asked. As I simply whimpered showing him the cube.

"Ross that's a cube of garbage...uh oh," Kirby said as he saw the fake eye, they had used for Hikari's outfit.

"I can still hear her," I managed to say.

"Kirby!" A voice is heard.

"I can hear it too!" Kirby said.

"How many you got in their?" Kirby asked when he heard three more until they both saw Hikari along with the Three Pokemorph Kids.

"Ross!" Hikari said.

"Hikari!" I said throwing the cube away which landed on Kirby as I ran over and picked her up.

"Phew, don't ever run away from me again, but at least your safe," I said.

"My what an caring father," The Blissey Pokemorph cartaker said.

"Oh no, she's my Cousin's sisters..." I started to say when Kirby walked over.

"Very nice Ross, let's go," Kirby said as the Turtwig Pokemorph walked over.

"Kirby," He said.

"Yeah sure step aside...YOWWHHH!!!!!" Kirby yelled as He got bitten, causing Hikari to giggle again causing all the lights in the hall to short circuit.

"Stop making her laugh!" I said.

"Come on!" Kirby said as the three of them headed off.

(A little later)

"I don't understand you got Hikari's door?" I asked.

"I'll explain later, run!" Kirby said as they got to the scare floor and right there was Hikari's door.

"There it is! Like Ozzy said!" Kirby said causing me to stop!

"Ozzy!?" I said as Hikari suddenly hid under a table!

"1, 2, 3, 4! Get the Kid back through the door, this nightmare is over!" Kirby cheered. As I walked over to Hikari.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Come on Ross, it's time to say bye!" Kirby said.

"What where you thinking!? We can't trust Ozzy, he's after Hikari!" I said.

"Ross, you wanted the door, there it is, let's go!" Kirby said.

"No Kirby!" I said as Kirby sighed.

"Fine you want to see if it's safe fine!" Kirby said as he walked over and opened the door.

"Kirby!" I said.

"Over Paranoid Deoxys!" Kirby said as he showed nothing was inside before jumping on Hikari's bed just as something grabbed him, as I quickly grabbed Hikari and ducked under a table!

"Hmm, time to head to the machine," Ozzy said as he walked out of the door carrying a case, before dumping it on a trolley and sent the door back as he headed for the exit, he suddenly stopped for a second, as I cringed as he became invisible, as I glanced around neither Me or Ozzy noticed we where right next to each other! Until a whistle is heard! Saying Lunch was over as Ozzy quickly dashed back to the trolley and pushed it away, as I glanced at Hikari's door which was gone!

"Come on, we gotta help Kirby," I said picking Hikari up.

(That's Part 10! Next time, Ross and Hikari head after Ozzy and find a secret place in the factory, as they rescue Kirby and try to leave, Ross decides to go a different person,)


End file.
